After the kiss
by JaneyDoe211
Summary: Threw it together kinda quick.  But it's after the kiss in "Knockdown."  Not finished.  Let me know what you think!  Thanks!


Rick and Kate walked up the stairs to her apartment in silence; the events of that night had quieted them both. As they approached her door, Kate took her keys out, turning them in her hand a few times. She had to ask him, and she didn't know if either answer would make her less nervous. She began to raise her key to the lock, but paused before turning it. She turned and looked at Rick, "Castle, I have to know. Was it real?" Rick knew exactly what she was talking about, cryptic as her question may have sounded. Kate's pulse quickened as she watched his eyes grow serious and dark, and he stepped further into her personal space. Silently, Rick reached his hand up to her face, gently passing his thumb along her jaw before his hand settled at the base of her neck, his fingers in her hair. His other hand slid inside her coat, around her waist, and below the small of her back as he pulled her lower body close to his. Kate's eyes closed and her head went foggy as Rick brushed his lips against hers, tentatively but passionately. He gave her a series of slow soft kisses, each one growing slightly more passionate than the next. Kate felt heat rising in her stomach as it fluttered and danced in response to his touch. She sighed softly as he slid his tongue against hers for the second time that night and lost all ability for coherent thought. Rick pulled back just far enough to look in her eyes, "What do you think?" he said, his voice deep and just a bit breathless. It didn't matter that Kate had no response; she was certain she wouldn't be able to speak anyway. So she leaned in, tasting his lips again and again. Rick responded to her kiss with such passion and strength that she felt her knees go weak. He leaned her against her door for support and moved both hands to her waist, pulling her impossibly close to his hard, warm body. Kate slid her hands up his arms, noticing for the first time how defined they were. How had she never noticed? They stood in the hallway for countless minutes and the only sound to be heard was the occasional murmur of approval and encouragement. Finally Rick drew back and gave her a look that was decidedly the sexiest she had ever seen. He took a deep breath, "I should probably get home. I'm sure my mother and Alexis have been worried sick." Kate nodded, and leaned her forehead against his as he spoke again. "Kate, you know all this time, it hasn't been about the books. It's been about you. And now that we've crossed this line, I can't go back." Kate smiled and raised her lips to his for another short, but lingering kiss. "Me neither."

Kate awoke the next morning oddly refreshed after such an ordeal the previous evening. Her lips tingled and her breath caught in her chest as she relived Rick's mind-blowing kisses the night before. It had taken several more attempts at good-night before he finally tore himself from her. She smiled to herself and got ready for work. How was she going to concentrate today?

She arrived at the precinct to find Ryan and Esposito standing at Ryan's desk, talking to Castle. Rick turned at the sound of her heels on the hard floor, and she braced herself, not sure what to expect. His back to Ryan and Esposito, Rick was able to give Kate a not-so-subtle once-over that made her heart flutter. She blushed as she took in the site of him leaning against the desk, his usual sport coat hugging his broad shoulders, and a sexy grin on his lips as he watched her expression, clearly amused at the effect he was having on her. As she approached, he held out her usual morning coffee, lightly brushing his fingers against hers as she accepted it from him. She took a deep breath, trying to make her voice come out normally, "Morning boys." Ryan and Esposito looked at Kate, then Rick, and back at Kate again, not sure what to make of what just transpired in front of them. If she hadn't been trying with all her might to calm her flustered nerves, she might have found it funny. They looked like two cats watching a ping pong match. Kate walked to her desk and sat down with her coffee, finally business as usual, and started on her paperwork. There was a mountain of it. Castle took his place in his chair beside her desk and proceeded to stare at her like he usually did. Ryan and Esposito went about their business for the morning, not before looking at each other, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yo, Beckett!" Kate turned in the direction of Esposito's voice. "We got a body, Lanie's already there." He gave her the address and headed out the door with Ryan. Kate finished one last line of the report she was writing before she got up and walked to the elevator, Rick following close at her side. The elevator sounded its arrival and they stepped in. Kate reached out to push the lobby floor, and Rick clasped her hand in his, pulling her into him for a devastating kiss that left her breathless and desperately wanting more. "I've been waiting for this all morning," he murmured, smiling against her lips. Kate laughed, "Really? I had no idea…you were so subtle when I walked in this morning." "I'm only human, Kate. You're lucky I didn't swipe your desk clean and take you on it right in front of them," he said, bringing his lips to hers for one last delicious kiss before the elevator glided to a stop. They stepped apart before the doors opened and walked out to her Crown Victoria, Kate trying desperately to pull her thoughts together.


End file.
